


【娜俊】蚕食

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	1. 01-02

01  
“你在宿舍吗？”  
黄仁俊侧了侧身子，确保在舍友的视线范围里自己的身体能够挡住手机屏幕。  
“宿舍有人。”  
那边很快发来一个委屈巴巴的表情，“那什么时候没人啊？”  
黄仁俊收起手机，扫了一眼宿舍，拿起笔在纸上划来划去。另一只手把手机沿着桌子边沿推上去，微斜着眼睛，用手指按着触屏键盘。  
“很快，他们要去上课了。”

宿舍里舍友前脚刚走出宿舍门，后脚罗渽民就直接开门钻了进来，目标明确地坐到了黄仁俊桌子上，脸上还带着笑，伸手捏了把黄仁俊的脸。  
黄仁俊转着手上的笔，皱着眉躲开罗渽民的手，垂着眼盯着胡乱划了几根黑色线条的草稿纸看。  
“怎么了？”罗渽民弯下腰，抵着黄仁俊的额头，声音温柔，像是该放在哄着闹别扭的恋人的八点档场合，“觉得我烦？”  
黄仁俊抬起眼看着罗渽民，又迅速瞟向一边。“没，题目太难了。”  
“这样吗？那休息一下吧。”罗渽民伸出双手捧着黄仁俊的脸，贴着鼻尖直视着他的眼睛，微笑着，“仁俊。”  
黄仁俊闭上眼睛，嘴唇理所当然地被罗渽民占据。用相互接触作为示爱的方式的地方被温柔地吸吮着，酥麻感顺着脊椎爬上来，把黄仁俊完全攥住。黄仁俊稍稍抬起头，罗渽民的手绕到了后颈抚摸着，舌头探出来，在黄仁俊的唇上掠过，试探着要深入进去。  
门外突然由远及近传来了匆匆忙忙的脚步声，黄仁俊一把推开了罗渽民，抓起笔埋头苦读，撑着手臂挡住脸，脸上装作苦苦思索而皱成一团。  
“哎，渽民也在？”开门进来的舍友看了这边一眼，在自己位置上翻找起来。  
“对啊，来向我们仁俊讨教的。”罗渽民施施然跳下桌子，站到黄仁俊身侧，俯身看着什么也没写的试题，“那用这个方法不行吗？我做不出来呢。”  
黄仁俊看了罗渽民一眼。  
“这样当然不行，会有问题的。”  
“那这样呢？”罗渽民握着黄仁俊拿笔的手，在纸上写着。  
“那我先去上课了，回见！”舍友找到了要的东西，急急忙忙跑出了门，随手把门“砰”的一声带上。  
罗渽民写完了字，松开黄仁俊的手，笑着看着他。  
黄仁俊放下了笔，张开手臂让罗渽民把他抱进怀里，继续刚刚的亲吻。  
纸上歪歪扭扭地写着“我爱你”。

02  
黄仁俊留意到同年级有个叫罗渽民的人，到站在罗渽民面前听他自我介绍我叫罗渽民，距离两个月。  
两个月，足够知道罗渽民的基本信息，并做好准备接受观看钟辰乐在学校年末晚会表演的邀请，再顺理成章地和钟辰乐的朋友——朴志晟的邻居哥哥罗渽民，并排坐在台下。  
在对方的邀请下互相成为聊天软件的联系人之一，黄仁俊正想着计划进行顺利，手机上方的通知就跳出来，他收到了隔壁的人传来的第一条消息。  
“终于认识你了～真不容易啊(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)”  
黄仁俊在备注里输入“渽民”，又打开了聊天框。  
“我也觉得。”  
灯光适时地熄灭，台下陷入一片黑暗，只留下台上绕着舞台走来走去、苦苦思索的主角。

黄仁俊捧着热奶茶窝在座位上，手机屏幕上跳出来钟辰乐发来了语音消息的通知，黄仁俊犹豫了一下，把手机音量调小了两格，点开语音放在了耳朵边。  
“你在哪呢？我结束了到处都找不到你。”碍于周围环境的嘈杂，钟辰乐提高的音量和背景里的女高音配合在一起，杀伤力不俗。  
黄仁俊立刻掐了语音播放，小心地打量了一眼周围的顾客是否投来了异样的眼光，然后才把手机拿到眼前，慢腾腾地打了几个字。  
“突然有事先走了，忘了跟你说。”  
那头很快对他翻了个巨大的白眼，黄仁俊随手一滑，关上了聊天框，捏着吸管啜了口甜得糊嗓子的奶茶，抬起眼睛看着对面的罗渽民。  
罗渽民最后按了几下屏幕，锁了手机搁在桌子上，双手捧着脸注视着黄仁俊。  
含着吸管的嘴下意识用力吸了一口，口腔泡在劣质奶精里的粘稠感让黄仁俊皱起了眉，勉强咽了下去才开口问道：“看着我干什么，朴志晟不问你去哪吗？”  
“我早就跟志晟说我要去参加聚会，看完就会走。”罗渽民趴低身子把脑袋凑过来，“你不会没想到要跟我约会吧？”  
一向被捧为阳光温柔的代名词的脸涂上奶茶店角落的昏黄灯光，笑容里露出来的洁白牙齿反倒更有阴森的实感。黄仁俊把手机反盖在桌面上，挡住了因为来了短信而亮起来的屏幕荧光，“有点意外。”  
“女朋友查岗了？”罗渽民饶有兴致地看着黄仁俊的手机，“这么重要的时候，你居然冷落你的女朋友？”  
黄仁俊张了张嘴，说不出反驳的话。罗渽民能知道自己有一个异地的女朋友，对比自己现在坐在他对面喝廉价奶茶的事实，其实也不算多奇怪的事。  
“好歹回复一下吧，”罗渽民直起腰，握着面前的奶茶晃动着，“不然一旦开始怀疑你的话不就麻烦了吗？”  
黄仁俊拿起手机，打开了编辑回复的对话框，又关上，把手机握在手里，打量着垂着眼摆弄奶茶杯子的罗渽民。  
“别这么看着我。你也不想刚刚开始就被迫结束的，”罗渽民伸手，把一模一样的杯子在黄仁俊的杯子旁边一墩，作出成双对的样子，“对吧？”  
又要怎么对着他的罗渽民说不呢。黄仁俊也露出笑容来。

在寒风中蜷缩着手脚走到宿舍楼下，罗渽民拉住了抬脚就要上楼的黄仁俊，用手指点点自己的嘴唇。  
“Goodbyekiss诶，不应该吗？”索求的话语尾音却翘起来，罗渽民眨眨眼，看着黄仁俊的瞳孔晃了晃。  
楼道里的灯有些接触不良，在最后挣扎着用力闪烁了几下后丢给了这片空间一片黑暗。  
罗渽民的肩上一沉，嘴唇贴上了另一处柔软的物体。  
脚步声踩过几个台阶后，被楼道外落进来的些许光亮模糊勾勒的身影转过来，朝着罗渽民，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”罗渽民回道。身影已经转过楼梯拐角消失不见。

—TBC—


	2. UZA（番外）

“好想见你。”  
黄仁俊不动声色地删了新短信，给坐在对面的女友递上餐巾纸。  
“什么时候结束？”  
“我在那家店等你。”  
短信接二连三，女友注意到不断亮起的手机和无动于衷的黄仁俊，“你手机。”  
“哦，”黄仁俊解了锁，全选删除，“社团的事，一直在催。”  
“那你要不要早点回去？”女友犹豫着问。  
“也好。那下次见。”

把人送上了回程的车，黄仁俊转过身不紧不慢地往回走，远离了热闹的人群后加快了脚步，拐过一个弯后小跑起来。  
踏上那条熟悉的街道后黄仁俊慢下脚步，呼吸平稳地走到店门口推开门，看见坐在椅子上一脸烦躁的罗渽民。  
“结束了？”罗渽民抬起头看他，脸上换上了笑容。  
“还没。”黄仁俊走上前，拉起罗渽民的手就往外走，“快点。”  
罗渽民茫然地跟着黄仁俊跑，经过一条巷子时被拉着闪身钻了进去。  
下一秒立刻被紧紧抱住，有柔软的触感贴在唇上，急于寻求安心的亲吻急躁且毫无章法。  
“这才正要开始。”

路上遇见的旅馆小而简陋，打开门还能闻到一股轻微潮湿的霉味。  
罗渽民反手推了一把门把它砰地关上，接着便被抵在门板上压着后颈，黄仁俊的牙齿磕到他，他又撞到黄仁俊的鼻子，舌面抵着嘴唇时火辣辣地疼，他大概还被黄仁俊咬破了嘴唇。  
他抬起手，攀上单薄身体的脊背，死死按在怀里。  
愉悦排在这场索求的次要位置。  
察觉到黄仁俊开始接不上气，罗渽民握着他的肩推着他靠在墙上，试图把主导权拉到自己这边时，猝不及防腿间被抓在手里揉了两下。  
罗渽民被意料外的发展吓了一跳，往后退了一步和黄仁俊隔着半个人的空档在黑暗里大口喘气，他甚至错觉看清楚了黄仁俊胸膛的起伏，因为他而震动着。  
僵持中黄仁俊突然抬手啪地按下开关，罗渽民下意识避了下灯，转回视线时看见黄仁俊紧紧盯着自己，因为缺氧有些暧昧地发红的脸上却流露出明显的不悦。  
他看着那双眼睛，此刻停滞的脑袋里无法理清黄仁俊情绪的源头。  
“罗渽民，”  
原本垂在身侧的双手抬起来搭上他的肩，抓住的力度大得让他感到疼痛，紧接着黄仁俊又走近一步，把距离缩回原先的程度。  
“真的很不爽。”  
嘴唇再次贴上来的时候，罗渽民没有再闭上眼。他一动不动地看着在自己口中费力汲取的黄仁俊，推开了两个人的距离又拉着黄仁俊的手臂把人带到床上强硬地压着躺下，跪在黄仁俊腿间时把双腿掰得更开，往里挤得更近，膝盖刻意顶着大开的大腿根。  
躺在床上的人看着他，牵上他压制着自己大腿的手。  
他顺势弯下腰，用亲吻缓和刚刚剑拔弩张的气氛，得到了说得上顺从的回应。亲吻又从脸颊顺着颈侧落到裸露在外的锁骨，他细细啜着那里，手上拉着黄仁俊上衣的衣摆往上拉，直到那片起伏着的胸膛展露在他面前。  
亲吻先落到肚脐，舌尖再舔着颤抖着的肌肤往上走，来到被卷起的上衣阻隔的地方停下来，他的耳朵里充斥着两个人变得粗重的呼吸。  
循着本能，他往一旁凑过去，把一边的乳头含在嘴里时，用了一只手捻着另一边，胸膛起伏的频率骤然加快不少，黄仁俊的手按在他的脑袋上，在他伸出舌头挑逗的时候稍稍用上力，另一只手的指尖按着他的颈后，顺着脊柱向下滑去，最后落在他的股间，隔着裤子戳弄着那个入口。  
罗渽民撑起身，留下乳头和胸口一片潮湿，抓住黄仁俊的手腕压回床上，低下头抵着黄仁俊的鼻尖，“做什么？”  
“继续做。”  
罗渽民松开牵制着黄仁俊的手，直起腰俯视着黄仁俊，身体就着暧昧的姿势相缠着。  
光线明亮，甚至足够他看清楚自己刚刚在黄仁俊胸口留下的一点痕迹，更足够他看清楚黄仁俊脸上的笑。  
“你还有别的选择吗？到了现在。”  
罗渽民低下头安静了一会，也笑起来。  
“仁俊，我没路退了。”

润滑和安全套都是从小旅馆的床头柜摸出来的，倒了一屁股的润滑之后扩张缺乏经验草草了事，罗渽民抵着入口往里顶的时候听到黄仁俊在上头倒吸了一口冷气。  
他突然变得像刚挤进了一个头的那里一样尴尬万分。  
黄仁俊努力放松了身体缓过气来，示意罗渽民可以继续。罗渽民绷得比第一次被做的人还紧，小心翼翼地把自己塞进黄仁俊身体里，全部没入后瞥了眼黄仁俊还算平静的表情才松了口气。  
“……动一下吧。”黄仁俊有些犹豫地开口，伸手抓着罗渽民的手不放。  
罗渽民反握住那只手，暗暗做了个深呼吸，试着在黄仁俊身体里进出，偷着去看那张脸上流露出的情绪。  
进出逐渐变得顺畅，罗渽民架高黄仁俊的腰，撑着床俯下身靠近黄仁俊，身下的人却突然急促地叫了一声。  
罗渽民有些口干舌燥起来。他试着压低身体再次顶进去，身下的人又随着动作控制不住地颤抖着。  
“这里？”他开口才发现自己连声音也被欲望沉沉压着。他看着黄仁俊，后者皱着眉咬着嘴唇，不肯开口回答。  
他又往前倾身，衣料和被褥摩擦的声响显得格外的嘈杂，他吻着黄仁俊咬着的嘴唇，找着刚刚的位置一次次地往里顶弄。  
简陋的单人床因为过大的动作吱呀乱叫，隔壁房间因为极其劣质的隔音疯狂地砰砰砸墙，罗渽民松开几乎要窒息的人，把突然拔高的呻吟从那张嘴里放出来。  
被侵扰了安宁的隔壁住户没有能够和他们持续抗衡，罗渽民在黄仁俊把嗓子喊哑之前停了下来，把黄仁俊额头脸颊的汗都舔进嘴里，再闭上眼吻着他的嘴唇，被亲吻的人闭起眼，一动不动。  
逃不掉的。  
—END—


End file.
